Seven Days
by spring-pastel
Summary: Oh Sehun memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengencani orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali di hari Senin, dan mengakhirinya di hari Minggu. Sampai akhirnya, Luhan, yang sebenarnya hanya penasaran, mencoba mengajak Sehun berkencan. HUNHAN, Shounen-Ai. (CHAP 3! UP)
1. Senin - Luhan

_Apabila kau seorang laki-laki, pasti kau akan melihat seorang gadis dari wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Dilanjutkan dengan kaki. Dan menurut tebakkanku, dada. Lalu, bagian mana yang akan kau sukai?_

_._

* * *

Senin

* * *

.

Aku menghela nafas dan memainkan bolpoin di tanganku. Tangan kananku menopang kepalaku dengan malas, sedangkan mataku menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang mengadahkan kepala ke atas, sedangkan mata mereka menatap ke arah jendela. Aku sadar mereka sedang memperhatikanku, sehingga aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Telingaku dapat mendengarkan jeritan khas perempuan dengan jelas.

"Dia sangat lucu!~"

Aku kembali menopang kepalaku dan menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan malas. Sekumpulan perempuan itu sudah pergi entah kemana, namun aku masih bisa mendengar jeritan mereka secara samar.

Memang sudah merupakan sifat alami manusia untuk melihat seseorang dari fisik saja. Bukan karena aku berpikir dangkal, namun memang jarang atau hampir tidak ada orang yang peduli sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Seperti perasaan, contohnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Seven Days**  
cast: hunhan  
lenght: chaptered  
genre: romance, drama  
rating: t

**DISCLAIMER:** Remake dari manga berjudul sama karya Tachibana Benio dan takarai Rihito

warning: Boys Love, Typos.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku kembali menghela nafas, hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Setelah itu aku menguap dengan lebar, tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid yang mulai memperhatikanku. Kumpulan perempuan itu tidak pernah menyukaiku sebagai "_diriku_". Yang mereka sukai hanyalah wajahku.

BAK!

"Ah!" aku tersentak ketika seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Aku meringis dan mengelus kepalaku yang terasa ngilu, lalu mencari orang yang sudah dengan sembarangan memukul kepalaku. "Sakit.. Astaga, ada apa–"

"–Krystal?"

Perempuan di depanku berambut panjang dengan raut wajah yang tegas. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Luhan," ia berbicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. "Kau–"

"Astaga, kau memukulku dengan sangat keras," entah mengapa aku malah memotong kalimatnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Kau yang melakukannya kan? Sungguh mengerikan."

Aku pikir Krystal akan kembali memukulku dan memarahiku karena telah memotong kalimatnya, namun ia malah mengangkat daguku dengan bolpoin, membuat mataku bertemu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Luhan," ia kembali berbicara dengan nada rendah. Namun ia malah menghela nafas dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu melemparkan bolpoin yang tadi ia gunakan. "Kau menguap sangat lebar dengan wajah cantikmu itu. Dan kurasa itu salah satu alasan kekasihmu selalu meninggalkanmu. Hanya butuh waktu sampai kekasihmu menyadari itu dan mungkin ia akan melakukan sesuatu."

Aku menghela nafas, lagi. Tangan kananku kembali menopang kepalaku, namun kini aku tidak menatap ke arah jendela. Tetapi aku menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan mejaku yang terbuat dari kayu itu, "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti."

"Ini sungguh mengganggu," gumamku lagi. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, seolah kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Sedangkan Krystal yang kembali menyilangkan lengan di depan dada menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehatku dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Krystal merubah posisinya, kini ia duduk di atas meja, membuatku terpaksa mengangkat kepala. Ia memamerkan seulas senyum yang membuat wajah dinginnya terlihat lebih hangat, "Bila kau terus-terusan bersikap tidak perduli seperti itu, kekasihmu akan segera meninggalkanmu. Mungkin hari ini."

Aku ikut tersenyum, namun senyumku lebih terlihat seperti senyum yang pahit. Aku menundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tapi aku sudah diputuskan oleh kekasihku."

"..Kapan?"

"Kemarin."

Setelah itu, Krystal tidak lagi bersuara. Sedangkan aku sibuk mencorat-coret buku tulisku dengan asal. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan, dan mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih gembira.

"Ia berkata.. Kalau aku tidak seperti orang yang ia pikirkan."

Krystal mengerutkan kening, lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Percis seperti yang tadi kukatakan."

"Itu salahnya untuk berasumsi sendiri," aku mendengus dan memainkan bolpoin ditanganku. Itu memang kebiasaanku sejak dulu, "Mereka yang memulai dengan menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku, dan mereka semua akan merasa kecewa karena aku tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan."

"Yah, mereka juga tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya," Krystal berbicara seolah-olah ia sangat mengerti perasaan gadis-gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. "Untuk masalahmu, memang ada perbedaan yang sangat besar antara wajah dan sifatmu, dan itu sangat disayangkan."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Krystal tidak berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan, "Lu, ketika kau sedang menarik panah dalam permainan busur, kau terlihat sangat memukau. Walaupun aku sudah tahu sifat aslimu, namun tetap saja aku berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimana ya? Aku merasa ada aura tersendiri ketika kau sedang menarik panah."

"Belum lagi dengan wajahmu yang sempurna itu. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat seperti pangeran yang selalu diimpikan oleh para gadis naif di sekolah ini. _Well_, memang tidak sulit dimengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu."

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, "Dan sepertinya hal ini akan terus mengikutiku sampai aku berhenti dari klub memanah."

Aku memasuki sekolah ini melalui beasiswa memanah. Sekolah ini dibangun di daerah yang elite dan terkenal. Sebenarnya ini merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan yang memiliki banyak uang, hingga akhirnya diubah menjadi sekolah campuran sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Namun tetap saja, populasi laki-laki masih terbilang rendah. Sekolah ini memiliki jumlah murid perempuan yang lebih banyak dibanding jumlah murid laki-laki. Dan sepertinya itu semua karena di sekolah menengah pertama masih merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan.

Hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sini merupakan murid yang hidup bahagia, sehingga mereka tidak tahu arti dunia luar yang sebenarnya. Bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah campuran yang lain, murid perempuan di sekolah ini memiliki kesan yang tidak biasa pada murid laki-laki.

Mereka menginginkan laki-laki yang benar-benar sempurna, dan itu merupakan hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Seharusnya mereka sadar bila laki-laki yang sempurna seperti di buku atau drama sama sekali tidak ada," keluhku. Aku mengangkat kepala, lalu tersenyum jahil pada Krystal yang menatapku datar. "Dan sepertinya aku akan sangat beruntung bila memiliki kekasih yang realistis seperti kau, Krys."

Krystal membalas senyum jahilku dengan senyum yang tidak kalah jahil, "Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau begitu? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Wajah Krystal tiba-tiba menggelap. Aku dapat merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari dirinya, namun aku mencoba untuk tetap berwajah polos.

"..Kau menerimanya terlalu mudah."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan yang _innocent_, "Jadi kau hanya bercanda?"

Krystal segera bangkit dari mejaku, dan kini ia berdiri di sebelah mejaku sambil menghela nafas, "Tentu saja!"

"Oke!" aku tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil, "Dari awal, aku tahu kau tidak serius."

Ia mendengus, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, lagi. Sepertinya itu merupakan pose favoritnya hari ini.

"Hal seperti jatuh cinta," aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandara kursi, "Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan itu terjadi."

"…"

"Hei! Apa kalian mau _pizza_?"

Suara nyaring dan familiar itu membuatku dan Krystal menoleh bersamaan. Jongin membawa sebuah buku menu dengan gambar _pizza_ di depannya, dan ia berjalan santai ke arahku dan Krystal.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala semangat, "Ya kami mau!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu meletakkan buku menu tersebut di atas mejaku. Suasana kelas sangat ribut, namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

"Aku ingin yang banyak telur dan daging," kataku senang. Krystal ikut membolak-balikkan menu, sedangkan Jongin masih setia berdiri di depan mejaku.

"Aku ingin yang banyak daging kepiting."

"Hei, bukankah itu terlalu banyak lemak?"

Krystal membuka mulut, hendak memarahi Jongin yang baru saja meledeknya. Namun suara dia tertahan ketika ada dua orang gadis yang berada tidak jauh dari kami sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Sehunnie masih belum datang."

"Kurasa Sehunnie tidak akan datang lagi hari ini."

Aku menatap punggung dua gadis yang sibuk mengobrol itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin dia masih sakit flu."

"Ya, aku juga khawatir bila seperti itu."

"Kelihatannya Sehun memang belum muncul hari ini."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari dua gadis itu. Kini aku menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku mengangkat alis, menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun yang anak kelas satu itu?"

"Ah, benar," Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya, seolah terkejut karena aku mengenal anak yang tadi dibicarakan oleh dua gadis itu. "Dia juga anggota klub memanah, kan? Apa kalian akrab?"

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala malas. "Tidak sama sekali. Kami hanya.. seperti saling kenal. Lagipula ia juga sangat jarang datang untuk latihan."

"Oh, begitu," sahut Jongin masih dengan senyumannya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ngomong-ngomong ini hari Senin, kan? Ia pasti akan berkata 'ya' hari ini."

Aku kembali menatap Jongin penuh tanya. Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab pemuda bernama Sehun itu, sehingga aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

"Dan setelah seminggu berlalu, ia pasti akan berkata seperti ini," suara rendah Krystal membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati ia sedang melihat kea rah lantai dengan tatapan kosong, " 'Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Lebih baik kita putus saja.' "

Aku dan Jongin sama-sama memperhatikan Krystal yang seolah tidak sadar bila ia sedang diperhatikan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin tersenyum dengan canggung dan memecahkan keheningan, "Ah.. Ini mengingatkanku.. Krystal, kau –"

"Yep," Krystal mengangkat kepalanya dan ia sudah tersenyum lebar. Auranya benar-benar berubah, bahkan kini ia sudah membuat lambang '_peace'_, "Aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya selama seminggu pada bulan Mei."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat bangga dengan hal itu?"

"Karena aku merasa sudah mendapatkan _jackpot_ saat itu terjadi," sahutnya dengan nada riang. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau baru saja menasihatiku karena sering mengganti kekasih," cibirku. Krystal malah membuang wajahnya, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jongin kini duduk di kursinya yang berada di sampingku. "Laki-laki biasa sepertiku memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang popular. Memangnya Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya seperti apa?"

Aku tersenyum, dan bangkit dari kursiku. Dengan mudah aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang aneh itu, "Hmm.. Tampan."

"Untuk masalah itu.. Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu. Oh, hei, Luhan!"

Jongin menyerukan namaku dengan suara lantang, padahal aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah.. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangkat bolpoinku dan melemparkannya pada Jongin, "Kita memesan _pizza_, kan? Aku sudah berkata pada pengantar _pizza_ kalau aku akan mengambil _pizza_-nya di gerbang sekolah."

Refleks Jongin mengambil bolpoin itu, lalu menatapku yang sedang tersenyum dengan tatapan datar. "Baiklah."

.

.

Kepalaku mengadah ke atas, memperhatikan langit yang berwarna biru dan putih. Aku duduk di tanah dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding sekolah, sedangkan kedua kakiku ditekuk sehingga aku bisa meletakkan tangan kananku di atas lutut.

Entah mengapa, kalimat Jongin terus terngiang di telingaku. 'Laki-laki biasa sepertiku memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang populer'. Rasanya, ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu padaku. Hanya saja mungkin saat itu situasinya berbeda dengan sekarang.

Dan aku yang dulu tidak pernah tertarik dengan Oh Sehun, kini mulai berpikir seperti apakah orang itu. Aku juga mulai berpikir kalau aku sepertinya lebih baik disbanding anak kelas satu itu.

Suara deru kendaraan membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku hamper bangkit dari tanah karena mengira itu adalah pengantar _pizza_, namun aku segera berhenti ketika melihat yang datang merupakan mobil.

"Woah, pengantar _pizza_ dengan mobil _Porsche_?"

Tentu saja itu bukan pengantar pizza. Karena yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku menghela nafas ketika menyadari siapa pemuda itu.

Oh Sehun nampak berbincang sebentar dengan siapapun yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke arahku, membuatku segera membuang wajah kea rah lain. Tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi suara deru kendaraan, dan ketika kusadari Sehun sudah berjalan ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi," ia membawa tasnya dengan malas. Aku tersenyum, walaupun sedikit terkejut karena ia menyapaku.

"Yo," aku melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sehun. Kau datang lebih pagi hari ini," sapaku dengan nada yang mencoba ramah. Sehun tersenyum.

Saat itu juga aku mengerti kenapa Sehun selalu membuat keributan dengan wajah tampannya itu.

Alih-alih masuk ke dalam sekolah, Sehun malah menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok dan berdiri di sampingku. Aku mengangkat kepala, memperhatikan wajahnya yang berkulit putih. "Apakah perempuan di mobil itu kekasihmu minggu ini?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya basa-basi.

"Ia terlihat lebih tua dari 20 tahun," gumamku pelan.

Sejak pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, ia langsung populer diantara gadis-gadis. Maka aku tidak heran apabila dia juga memiliki kekasih dari luar sekolah.

"Kau tidak pandai dalam observasi, _sunbae_. Kedua tebakkanmu salah," katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan _innocent_. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sunbae? Memangnya pelajaran belum dimulai?"

"Aku sedang menunggu _pizza_. Hari ini kelas kami mendapat jam kosong," jawabku santai. Ia menganggukkan kepala, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok. Lalu kepalanya mengadah ke atas, memperhatikan langit yang memang sangat cerah hari ini.

Kami berdua sama-sama diam, sampai akhirnya aku teringat dengan kalimat Jongin dan Krystal tadi. Sehun selalu menerima penyataan orang yang pertama kali menembaknya di hari senin, dan mereka akan berkencan selama seminggu. Dan kabarnya, alasan kenapa ia tetap populer walau kebiasaannya itu buruk adalah, ia pasti selalu melakukan apapun yang diinginkan kekasihnya selama seminggu itu.

"_Kurasa, seminggu itu sudah cukup untuk bermimpi_," aku teringat Krystal pernah berkata seperti itu. "_Sehun itu sebenarnya cukup setia_."

Dan aku yakin para gadis di sekolah kini sedang menunggu kehadiran Oh Sehun,

"Jadi kau belum menerima pernyataan apapun hari ini?" tanyaku santai. Sehun segera menolehkan kepala, lalu menatapku kaget.

"Eh? Belum," jawabnya. Aku dapat mendengar dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu bila anak kelas tiga juga tahu tentang itu.."

"Hmm," aku masih menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan sepatuku yang sudah lusuh dan sama sekali tidak menarik. "Jadi baru akan segera dimulai ya.. Oh."

Aku mengangkat kepala, sehingga mata kami bertemu saat itu. "Apakah kau benar-benar menerima siapapun asalkan dia merupakan orang yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Sekalipun ia bukan tipemu?" aku menambahkan.

"Tipeku?" Sehun sedikit membulatkan matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan tahu apakah dia tipemu atau bukan bila kau hanya melihat wajahnya."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Maksudku, apakah ada wajah atau bentuk tubuh tertentu yang kau sukai?"

"Hmm, yang seperti itu ya?" Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu.. Mau dia lembut atau _sexy_ atau gabungan keduanyapun tidak apa. Ah!"

Aku menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, lalu tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada datar, "Tapi aku suka dengan wajahmu, _sunbae_."

Saat itu juga, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mataku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajahnya, sedangkan Sehun sendiri nampak sangat tenang. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Akupun mulai merasa penasaran. Bagaimana reaksinya kalau aku yang menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Begitu.. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku saja?"

Sehun Nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan atau pertanyaan itu. Ia membuka mulut, hingga suara deru kendaraan yang sepertinya motor mengejutkan kita berdua. Aku segera bangkit dari tanah, dan mendekati seorang pria yang membawa pake _pizza_.

"Ah, apakah salah satu dari kalian bernama Luhan?"

"Itu saya," aku segera berjalan ke arah pria itu. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Totalnya 3,000 _won_ belum ditambah pajak."

Aku sibuk meraba tubuhku sendiri, mencari dompet yang berisi uang murid-murid kelasku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan dompetku di tas, sedangkan tasku masih ada di kelas.

Baru saja aku ingin meminta maaf, aku baru sadar bila _pizza_ itu sudah berada di tangan Sehun, dan pengantar _pizza_ itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Se-Sehun!" aku sedikit berseru dan mendekatinya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan datar, "Maaf, dompetku ketinggalan. Aku akan segera mengembalikan uangmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menyodorkan _pizza_ itu padaku, "Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik cepat kau ke kelas sebelum _pizza_-mu dingin."

Saat kami sudah berada dalam gedung sekolah yang sepi, Sehun kembali tersenyum. Ia menunjuk ke arah kanan, arah yang berbeda denganku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai berjumpa nanti."

Aku membuka mulut, namun Sehun sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku. Aku mendengus, lalu memperhatikan _pizza_ yang masih hangat di tanganku.

Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan kelas Sehun pada salah satu anak perempuan di kelasku.

.

.

"Hey, Lu. Kau mau pergi ke tempat karaoke pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Boleh."

Aku tersenyum kea rah Jongin yang kini sudah sibuk menginformasikan pada anak-anak lain kalau aku akan ikut pergi. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantamku, membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Hei, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin heran. "Kau sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub lagi, kan?"

"Memang, tapi–"

Kalimatku terpotong ketika aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan kelasku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku segera mengambil uangku dan mendepati anak kelas satu itu, lalu menyodorkan uang yang berjumlah sama.

"Maaf, Sehun. Ini, terimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

Sehun memperhatikan uang yang ditanganku, lalu mulutnya tiba-tiba membentuk huruf 'o'. "Jadi kau di kelas 3-4. Aku juga, aku di kelas 1-4."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil uang yang ditanganku. Namun bukannya menyimpan uang itu, ia malah memasukkan uang tersebut ke saku kemejaku. Belum sempat aku memprotes, ia sudah tersenyum dan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa kau bisa pulang bersamaku hari ini?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Uh.."

"Ada apa? Kau ada urusan setelah ini?"

"Tidak, tidak," aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tapi bukannya kau yang ada urusan setelah ini?"

Giliran Sehun yang menatapku heran. "Tidak, aku tidak ada urusan setelah ini."

Aku mendengus, lalu mencondongkan tubuhku, membuat ia agak tersentak ke belakang. Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Kau ada kegiatan klub setelah ini, kan?!"

"Eh–"

"Kau ada bakat dalam memanah," aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Namun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, karena aku sedang memunggunginya saat ini. "Dan sangat disayangkan karena kau sering bolos latihan."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong –"

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan topik," aku kembali membalikkan tubuh, membuat wajahku kini kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, tidak. Tapi apakah _sunbae_ memiliki ponsel?"

"Eh? Tentu saja."

"Oke," Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya. "Boleh aku minta nomormu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Apakah ini salah satu caranya mendapatkan teman? Bertukar nomor ponsel?

"Uh, baiklah."

Aku ikut mengeluarkan ponselku, lalu menyebutkan nomorku. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya pudar ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya itu padaku, "Oh, apa nama lengkap _sunbae_?"

"Lu Han," jawabku singkat. "Hanya Lu Han."

"Jadi, boleh aku hanya memanggilmu Luhan?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Dulu, ada perempuan yang mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Dan nama depannya juga 'Lu'."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, sedikit terkejut karena bukan ia yang mengakhiri hubungannya. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka kalau ia dulu pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang perempuan.

"Sehun!"

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dari kejauhan berlari kea rah kami. Nafasnya tidak teratur, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk karena melihat ada aku yang merupakan anak kelas tiga. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, "Kau dicari oleh Lee _songsaenim_."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan segera menemuinya."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, dan memperhatikan gadis itu kembali berlari menjauhi kami. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun mengembalikan ponselku yang sempat ia pegang. "Ini. Aku sudah memasukkan nomorku di sini."

"Eh? Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum, hingga matanya menyipit. "Sampai berjumpa besok."

Ia berjalan memunggungiku. Aku tidak ingin berkata apa-apa pada awalnya, namun entah mengapa aku malah kembali menyerukan namanya, "Sehun! Jangan lupa untuk datang latihan!"

Sehun membalikkan badan, lalu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan menjauh, hingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

Aku melirik saku kemejaku, lalu menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya aku dibayari oleh seorang junior, dan aku cukup malu karena hal ini.

Hari ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Sehun. Dan cukup mengejutkan karena ia lebih aneh dari yang aku perkirakan selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengajak pulang bersama, bahkan sampai bertukar nomor ponsel.

Aku berjalan dengan malas, menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Rasanya kami menjadi akrab terlalu cepat, dan rasanya aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja, mataku membulat. Aku teringat dengan percakapanku tadi pagi dengan Sehun. Saat itupula, langkah kakiku berhenti.

"Tidak mungkin ia menganggapku serius tadi pagi.. _Tidak mungkin, kan_?"

.

.

* * *

a/n: halo! maaf ini belum di edit karena aku males banget buat edit ; ; btw, aku bawa ff hunhan! yeay! aku tahu banyak banget ff aku yang belum dilanjut.. tapi aku janji bakal aku lanjut kok! dan ini buat buru-buru banget, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo ; ; ohya, tiap chapter punya pov yang beda. kalau hari ini luhan, chap 2 itu sehun, lalu chap 3 itu luhan, chap 4 itu sehun, dst. last, mind to review? c:


	2. Selasa - Sehun

Aku terbangun karena suara ponselku yang berdering. Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melirik ponselku yang terletak di atas meja.

Aku segera meraih ponsel itu. Mata mengantukku tiba-tiba membulat ketika kembali membaca nama pengirim pesan yang masuk ke ponselku, 'Lu Na'.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat dengan masa lalu. Saat gadis itu menindihku di atas sofa. Dan saat ia berkata dengan bibirnya yang kemerahan itu, "_Aku menyukaimu_."

.

* * *

Selasa

* * *

.

Luna memang merupakan tipe gadis yang bebas dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Masih jelas di ingatanku saat itu ia mengambil paksa majalah yang sedang kubaca, lalu menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Geez," saat itu aku berkata dengan nada bicara seolah sedang kesal, walaupun aku ingat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat itu. "_Bila_ hyung _melihat kita seperti ini, ia akan salah paham_."

Namun bukannya segera bangkit dan menjauhiku, ia malah menatapku dengan tatapannya yang _innocent_, "_Salah paham bagaimana_?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, dan membalas tatapannya itu. Namun ia malah tersenyum kecil, lalu membuang majalahku yang tadi ia pegang.

Dan ia mencium bibirku.

Spontan saja aku mendorong gadis itu dengan perlahan, karena aku masih sadar diri bila ia adalah seorang perempuan. Luna menatapku, lalu melebarkan senyum kecilnya itu, "_Berpisah dengan Donghae itu tidak sulit_."

Aku segera membuang wajah ketika ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku berani bersumpah bila saat itu wajahku pasti terlihat sangat merah. Kupikir ia akan menciumku lagi, namun ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku, dan tangannya berada di dadaku. Ia berbisik,

"_Hei_," nada bicaranya sangat rendah. "_Kau_ menyukaiku, _kan.. Sehun_?"

Dia merupakan kekasih _hyung_-ku, dan aku tidak mabuk saat itu. Namun entah mengapa, aku membelai rambutnya, lalu membiarkan ia kembali mencium bibirku, lebih dalam dari yang pertama.

* * *

.

.

.

**Seven Days**  
cast: hunhan  
lenght: chaptered  
genre: romance, drama  
rating: t

**DISCLAIMER:** **Remake** dari manga berjudul sama karya **Tachibana Benio** dan **Takarai Rihito**

warning: Boys Love, Typos.

.

.

.

* * *

RINGG!

Suara ponselku yang kembali berdering membuatku tersentak. Aku segera mencoba mengabaikan ingatan yang menggangu itu dan mengangkat ponselku. Luna sepertinya marah karena aku tidak membalas pesannya, sehingga ia menelponku.

Saat ia merupakan kekasih _hyung_-ku, aku juga sudah berkencan dengannya. Hingga sekarang, ketika hubungan kami sudah benar-benar berakhir, ia masih saja bersikap sama. Seolah kami masih berkencan seperti dulu.

"_Yeobosseyo_?"

"_Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku_?!" suaranya yang lantang hampir merusak telinga. Aku menghela nafas. "_Cepat jemput aku di rumahku_!"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Aku dapat mendengar suara krasak-krusuk dari ponselku.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau_?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kemarin aku memang masih _single_, jadi tidak apa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah memiliki kekasih," aku tahu ini terdengar seperti alibi. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. "Jadi aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Apa_? _Hal ini lagi_?" nada bicara Luna seperti terkejut, padahal ia sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan mengganti pacarku itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghela nafas, membuat keningku bertaut. "_Yasudahlah, lagipula tujuh hari lagi juga kau akan putus_."

"Akan kututup."

"_Kali ini seperti apa_?" aku yakin Luna sedang tersenyum sekarang. "_Apakah dia lucu_?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa, aku jadi tersenyum ketika mengingat Luhan saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di klub memanah, "Dia lebih seperti.. Memukau."

"_Apakah lebih memukau dari diriku_?"

Aku segera memutuskan sambungannya dan mendengus. Mataku kembali menatap ponselku yang menunjukkan masih pukul enam pagi. Dan aku teringat dengan ajakkan Luhan kemarin,

Memang sebenarnya aku bukan hanya terkejut karena kami sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi mungkin lebih seperti, dia populer, dan dia belum memiliki kekasih. Bukankah itu terasa aneh?

Apakah mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta kali ini?

Sebenarnya, berkencan selama seminggu itu kulakukan hanya agar aku bisa melupakan Luna. Agar aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain, bukan pada seseorang yang merupakan kekasih hyung-ku sendiri. Ini memang baru hari selasa, namun aku sudah merasakan ada sesuatu pada seorang Luhan.

Tujuh hari memang waktu yang singkat, tapi itu kurasa itu sudah cukup.

Aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dengan resah. Memikirkan Luhan membuat tanganku gatal untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirinya. Aku kembali menyalakan ponselku, lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang memang merupakan kebiasaan ketika aku sedang berkencan.

'_**To: Lu Han**_

_**Selamat pagi.'**_

Mataku kembali terpejam. Namun ketika aku hampir tertidur, ponselku kembali berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Aku cukup terkejut ketika membaca pesan dari Luhan, karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan balasan yang bukan 'selamat pagi'.

'_**From: Lu Han**_

_**Kau tahu, aku sangat benci untuk dibangunkan pada saat matahari belum benar-benar bersinar.'**_

Aku membaca pesan itu berkali-kali, dan entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, Luhan yang selalu terlihat memukau di luar ternyata merupakan seseorang yang galak.

Sebenarnya itu lucu.

"_Yeobosseyo_?"

"Ya," aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar jengkel itu. "_Apakah kau seorang idiot_?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, "_Mian_. Aku memang seorang idiot."

"_Jangan meminta maaf sambil tertawa_!" suaranya terdengar sangat jengkel, membuatku tertawa semakin keras. "_Membangunkanku pada waktu seperti ini, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa tidur._ Pabo. _Kau harus bertanggung jawab_!"

Aku tersenyum tanpa kusadari. "Baiklah, jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"_Aku ingin memukulmu saat ini_."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku ke tempatmu sehingga kau bisa memukulku?"

Aku mengira ia akan membalas dengan kalimat-kalimat jengkel lainnya yang terdengar lucu bagiku. Namun aku tidak dapat mendengar sahutan apapun, dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa takut. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah.

"_Sehun_," aku tersentak mendengarnya. "_Kau anggota klub apa_?"

"Uh, klub memanah..?" aku cukup heran dengan pertanyaan randomnya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik aku menjawabnya daripada membuatnya semakin marah, kan?

"_Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan_!"

Lagi, aku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar kekasih paling berani yang pernah aku temui.

"_Kau harus berjanji untuk datang latihan memanah_," gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, namun sambung telah diputus.

Aku menatap ponselku, lalu menggaruk tengkuk-ku. Sepertinya aku akan datang ke klub memanah hari ini.

.

.

Luhan menarik busurnya secara perlahan. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau itu adalah gerakkan memanah yang paling memukau yang pernah kulihat.

Tadi, klub memanah sempat heboh karena Luhan yang sudah resmi keluar kembali datang untuk latihan. Semua anggota nampak ribut, dan Luhan sendiri juga sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Namun ketika Luhan diminta untuk bermain, semua tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Aku tidak heran kenapa mereka mendadak hening seperti itu. Walaupun aku anggota klub memanah, aku hanya pernah datang latihan sekali, dan saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu Luhan. Luhan masih anggota resmi saat itu, dan ia sangat dibanggakan karena keahliannya.

Mataku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Luhan yang kini menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Lalu jari-jarinya mulai terangkat, dan ia melepaskan panah yang dari di pegang olehnya.

Ia memang sempurna, seperti biasanya.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, termasuk aku. Sedangkan Luhan kini sedang berbicara dengan pelatih, dan aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku yakin, pelatih pasti sedang memuji Luhan.

"Baiklah," seru pelatih yang sudah tua itu dengan suara lantang. "Semua anak kelas satu, ayo maju."

Tentu saja aku segera maju, dan mengambil busur dan panahku. Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah, dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Aku sadar bila Luhan sedang memperhatikanku sekarang. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan ia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang entah mengapa malah terasa mengerikan bagiku.

"Sehunnie jarang sekali datang. Apakah dia bisa?"

"Lihat, bahkan diam saja terlihat sangat tampan!"

Bila mereka berpikir aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka, berarti mereka sangat bodoh. Karena aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua yang mereka katakan, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku semakin gugup. Mungkin aku memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun sebenarnya jantungku berdebar cukup kencang sekarang.

"Diam!"

Suara itu membuatku segera menolehkan kepala. Luhan yang barusan berseru dengan lantang itu. Apakah ia tahu bila aku bisa mendengar semua yang mereka katakan?

Sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, dan lebih baik aku segera menghempaskan panah yang masih ditanganku. Aku mengangkat busurku, lalu menarik panahnya secara perlahan.

Dan pas. Panahku tepat mengenai lubang kecil berwarna hitam di tengah lingkaran.

Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang bertepuk tangan, namun aku tidak benar-benar peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, mencari-cari sosok yang sudah berhasil membuatku menghadiri latihan memanah.

Luhan sedang tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Bahkan mata rusanya menyipit, membuatnya telihat seperti terpejam. Dan juga, ada kerutan-kerutan kecil yang membuat senyumnya terlihat semakin manis.

Aku selalu berpikir bila Luhan terlihat memukau ketika sedang diam, atau sedang memanah.

.

Tapi aku segera berubah pikiran ketika melihatnya tersenyum lebar hari ini.

.

.

Suara pemberitahuan di kereta membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku melirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk di sebelahku dengan kepala yang mengadah ke atas.

Karena kemarin kami gagal pulang bersama, maka aku mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Dan entah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk naik kereta dibandingkan naik bus.

"Kau terlambat tadi," katanya tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan mata rusanya itu. "Tapi kau tadi cukup baik.. Oh ya, bukankah kau seharusnya berhenti di stasiun ini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, masih dengan mata yang menatapnya. Ia nampak mengerutkan keningnya dan balas menatapku heran.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih duduk di sini?"

"Aku akan turun ketika kau juga akan turun."

"Eh?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Agar aku bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama, Luhan _hyung_."

Biasanya kekasih-kekasihku yang dulu akan memiliki wajah yang memerah jika mendengarku berkata seperti itu. Namun Luhan malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang kosong, atau tepatnya tatapan heran.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan sepatunya sendiri. Sedangkan aku masih saja menatap wajahnya yang entah mengapa, sangat menarik perhatianku.

"Um, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," gumamnya. "Apakah sekarang kita merupakan sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja."

Ia nampak terkejut, namun ia malah tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia nampak gugup, dan aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Bukankah ia yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu?

Tidak lama kemudian, kereta kembali berhenti. Suara pengumuman memberi tahu bila kami akan segera sampai setelah melewati satu stasiun lagi.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja bangkit, lalu menarik tanganku. Aku tidak sempat bicara, karena ia sudah menyeretku terlebih dahulu hingga keluar dari kereta.

"Luhan _hyung_!" aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit lantang. Stasiun sangat penuh, mengingat sekarang adalah waktu pulang sekolah dan pulang kerja. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan denganku.

Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tanganku. Ia tersenyum, "Ayo kita berkencan hari ini."

Saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat keras.

Kini bukan hanya tangan kanannya saja yang memegang pergelangan tanganku, namun tangan kirinya juga. Ia memperlebar senyumnya, "Ayolah, hari ini sudah hari Selasa. Satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama, jadi kita harus benar-benar memanfaatkannya."

Ia kembali menarik tanganku. Ia juga terus saja berbicara. Namun aku tidak mendengarkan, atau tepatnya tidak bisa memahami apa saja kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena yang kupikirkan adalah, aku takut bila aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Dan Luhan bersikap seolah-olah ini hanyalah permainan. Seolah-olah, setelah satu minggu terlewati, semua ini merupakan hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ayo kita pergi makan _ddeokbokki_. Aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Luhan _hyung_," aku kembali memanggilnya. Ia yang sudah berjalan di depanku membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apakah kau anggap ini semua lelucon?"

Aku tidak boleh terlalu akrab dengan Luhan. Karena aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" suaranya terdengar datar. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, seolah pertanyaanku merupakan sebuah candaan yang tidak perlu dihiraukan.

Ia segera menarik lenganku, dan aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

"Kau tidak suka _ddeokbokki_?"

"Eh?"

Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. "Kau tidak berbicara daritadi.."

"Oh, tidak."

Aku segera mengambil sumpitku yang belum tersentuh, dan memasukkan sesumpit _ddeokbokki_ ke dalam mulutku. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia tidak mengambil sumpitnya dan menikmati _ddeokbokki_ dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku.. sangat membencinya, kau tahu?" aku mengangkat kepala ketika mendengarnya bergumam dengan suara pelan. "Bila kau tidak menyukai sesuatu, namun kau tetap diam dan memaksa dirimu untuk menyukainya."

"A–aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Akupun akhirnya kembali meletakkan sumpitku di atas meja. "Aku hanya.. Ada sedikit masalah."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Aku tidak menyangka bila kencan pertama kami akan terasa aneh seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lupakan masalahmu hari ini–"

"Apakah kau benar-benar membenci itu?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku takut bila ia bertanya apa masalahku. Tidak mungkin aku berkata bila masalahnya adalah aku takut jatuh cinta padanya, kan?

"Sangat membencinya!" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Luhan merupakan tipe yang mudah diahlihkan perhatiannya. "Karena, untuk apa kita meneruskan kencan ini bila kau tidak menyukainya?"

Kalimat tersebut terasa menusuk hatiku. Aku diam, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana. Luhan sudah mengambil sumpit dan menikmati _ddeokbokki_ -nya.

"Sepatu," kataku. Ia mengangkat kepala. "Aku ingin kita melihat sepatu setelah ini."

Luhan tersenyum, dan hal itu membuatku ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Luhan. Tentang apa yang ia sukai dan ia tidak sukai. Tentang apa hal yang ia takuti, atau yang lainnya.

Namun entah mengapa, setiap melihatnya tersenyum, rasanya semakin sulit bagiku untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam, aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk nonton bioskop. Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada layar, hingga kepala Luhan yang terjatuh pada pundakku membuatku terkejut.

Aku melirik ke arah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum, lalu sedikit membetulkan letak kepalanya agar ia merasa nyaman.

Saat itupula aku baru menyadari bila Luhan memiliki harum seperti stroberi dan bulu mata yang panjang. Juga, rambut coklat madunya ternyata terasa lembut.

Layar di depanku terus saja bergerak, namun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pemuda yang sedang jatuh tertidur di sebelahku. Suara dengkurannya yang halus itu membuat mataku semakin berat.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku juga jatuh tertidur dengan kepalaku bersandar pada kepala Luhan.

.

.

* * *

BIG THANKS TO:

cho eun byung ; HunHan's Real ; **BabyHimmie **; **Kim Bo Mi **; XiaoLuhan ; **Imel jewels** ; **RZHH 261220 II **; bapexo ; **Fuji jump910 **; **EXiOh HunHan** ; **kriswu393** ; **imKevin** ; hunhanshipper ; anak indonesia ; ** .33 **; ; **Jung Eunhee **; ty ; sehunniee ; tyaclouds ; hunhan ; **Reza C Warni W **; **xiaolunnie** ; **younlaycious88** ; **HyunRa **; byunbaekkie ; noname ; A Y P ; **babyzxoxo** ; Luhaeenn ; dexx ; **IkaIkaHun11 **; **Thiiya **; **Rapp-i** ; **lisnana1 **; untuk semua yang udah baca, fav, dan follow c:

pokoknya aku berterimakasih pake banget sama kalian yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, sama review ff ini. aku seneng banget dan agak kaget juga karena ternyata banyak yang suka sama ff ini ;_; makasih banget, kalian emang the best! aku mau banget bales-balesin review kalian, tapi karena waktunya juga mepet, aku bakal jawab pertanyaan2 secara random aja ya.

**Q**: apa yang nama depannya 'lu' itu first lovenya sehun? Terus gara gara dia juga sehun jadi orang-yang-cuman-pacaran-seminggu?  
**A**: bisa dibilang begitu c:

**Q**: sehun anggep serius si luhan ya?  
**A**: bisa dilihat di chap ini c:

**Q**: ini fluffy kan?  
**A**: nanti juga tahu sendiri xD

**Q**: berharap ada nc-nya  
**A**: sayangnya gaakan ada nc di sini ;~;

**Q**: ini sama kayak manga yaoi jepang  
**A**: memang ini hasil remake dari manga itu. tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku potong dan aku edit kok. bisa dilihat, loh, di disclaimer-nya c:

buat yang curhat tentang adik kelasnya juga suka gonta-ganti pacar, serius loh aku ketawa bacanya. jadi pacarnya bisa lebih dari satu dong? sama yang bilang kalau dia kira krystal cuma bisa jadi perusak hubungan orang, engga juga loh. aku ketemu lumayan banyak kok ff dimana krystal jadi orang baik c:

nah, ini udah panjang banget deh kayaknya ;~; sekian, maaf kalau chap ini banyak typo, gak nyambung, atau kurang panjang. sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya dgn pov luhan! c:


	3. Rabu - Luhan

"_..Harap tidak saling mendorong saat masuk ke dalam kereta.."_

Aku mendengus dan sesekali mengusap mataku. Mulutku tidak bisa berhenti menguap, belum lagi dengan ponselku yang terus bergetar dalam saku celanaku. Sesekali aku mengumpat karena keadaan stasiun kereta yang sangat ramai, hingga membuat dasiku berantakkan.

.

* * *

Rabu

* * *

.

"_Yeobosseyo_?"

"Selamat pagi."

Suara Sehun segera menyapaku ketika aku mengangkat telponnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu sedikit menggaruk rambutku yang sudah berantakkan, "Kau kedengaran sangat mengantuk. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Eh?" aku terus berjalan dan memasukkan salah satu tanganku ke dalam saku celana. "Aku sedang ada di stasiun. Kau ingin melakukan apa–"

Kalimatku terhenti ketika aku melihat Sehun tengah berdiri tidak jauh dariku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku mengerutkan kening karena kehadirannya yang tidak terduga, belum lagi dengan kumpulan gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dan aku sangat yakin para gadis itu adalah fans Sehun, mengingat mereka juga mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dan Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

**Seven Days**  
cast: hunhan  
lenght: chaptered  
genre: romance, drama  
rating: t

**DISCLAIMER**: **Remake** dari manga berjudul sama karya **Tachibana Benio** dan **Takarai Rihito**

warning: Boys Love, Typos.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mendengus ketika melihat refleksnya untuk membalas sapaan dari gadis-gadis lain. Bahkan sekumpulan gadis itu terus bertambah.

Tidak heran ia sangat terkenal, dan bisa mengganti kekasih setiap seminggu sekali.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arahku dan semakin semangat saat melambaikan tangannya. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Gadis-gadis itu nampak terkejut dan membulatkan mata mereka saat menyadari kehadiranku. Aku melebarkan senyumku, menyapa mereka satu persatu dengan seramah mungkin.

"_M_–_mwo_?"

"Sehun ternyata sedang menunggu–"

"–_Aigoo_! Luhan _sunbae_!"

"Selamat pagi, Sehunnie," aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka, dan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, memamerkan _eye_ _smile_ yang mungkin bisa membuat para gadis itu meleleh.

"Pagi," gumamnya pelan, "Luhan _hyung_."

Para gadis itu semakin ribut hanya karena interaksi kecil antara diriku dan Sehun. Aku mendengus, walau masih memaksakan seulas senyum yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun terkekeh. Mungkin Sehun satu-satunya yang mengetahui senyum paksaanku itu dan mengerti rasa tidak nyamanku karena dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong," seorang gadis berambut pendek berseru cukup lantang. "Siapa kekasih Sehun minggu ini?"

"Oh," aku spontan berbicara dan menunjuk diriku. "Aku."

Hening.

Mereka terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan heran, bahkan Sehun juga. Aku yang merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku dan tersenyum kikuk. "Uh, aku–"

"Haha, Luhan _sunbae_ bisa saja!"

"_Aigoo_, hari masih pagi dan Luhan _sunbae_ sudah bercanda saja."

"–Ahahaha."

Entah mengapa aku dan Sehun ikut tertawa bersama gadis-gadis itu. Mereka pasti sedang menganggapku bercanda sekarang, padahal aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Karena, pasti mereka berpikir kalau seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. _Walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu._

Hingga seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mengeluarkan pendapatnya,

"Em, tapi, Sehun dan Luhan _sunbae_ cocok, kok."

Aku menghela nafas.

Baiklah. Anggap saja aku memang tadi sedang bercanda.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan jariku yang daritadi bergerak-gerak seperti murid sekolah dasar yang mengerjakan tugas matematika. Aku memang sedang menghitung, tapi bukan menghitung seperti itu.

Yang kuhitungkan adalah, kegiatan apa saja yang sudah aku dan Sehun lakukan.

Selalu mengobrol lewat telepon dan pesan singkat, pergi makan bersama, belanja bersama.. Oh, nonton bersama, dan selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Aku sadar bila kami hampir selalu bersama, tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Jujur saja, aku memang kurang tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan saat sedang berkencan.

Apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Berpelukan? Bergandengan tangan?

.._Berciuman_?

"Lu."

Suara familiar itu mengejutkanku, membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Krystal sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku membalas tatapan herannya itu, hingga akhirnya, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otakku.

"Hei, Krys."

"Apa?"

"Saat kau berpacaran dengan Sehun," aku menatap wajah datarnya itu. Lalu mendengus, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti tidak senang seperti itu?!"

Kening Krystal berkerut, lalu ia memukul kepalaku hingga menimbulkan suara '_buk'_. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?!"

"Oh ya. Uh, saat kau berpacaran dengan Sehun, apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Krystal membulat, lalu ia mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan memainkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Kau menyebalkan," dengus Krystal dan membuang wajahnya ke samping. Aku baru ingin membuka mulut untuk protes sampai tiba-tiba mataku tidak sengaja menemukan sosok punggung yang membelakangi pintu kelasku yang terbuka.

"Itu siapa?" tanyaku pada Krystal. Pertanyaanku berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menyipit, seorang mencari-cari siapa sosok pemuda itu.

"Itu Oh Sehun, kan?"

"Oh," aku tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari kursiku. Aku meninggalkan Krystal di belakangku yang pasti sedang mengumpat karena aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi bukankah bila ada kekasihmu menunggumu di depan kelas, kau harus segera menghampirinya?

"Hun," sapaku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia sedikit tersentak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. Aku tersenyum, "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini?"

"Aku," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Aku tertawa, lalu sedikit berjinjit agar bisa mengacak rambutnya. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesuatu di atas alis Sehun. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, namun tangan pemuda yang lebih muda itu menahan tanganku.

"Mau makan siang di atap?" tawarnya dengan senyum yang terkulum.

.

.

"Ternyata menjadi kekasihmu harus selalu bersamamu saat istirahat."

Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahku menolehkan kepala. Sekarang kami berada di atap sekolah sambil bersandar pada tembok yang berdiri di pinggiran atap. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang nyaman bagiku, namun entah mengapa, jarang sekali ada yang datang kemari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari awan-awan putih yang sedang bergerak, aku tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, bila aku tidak menyukai sesuatu aku akan segera mengatakannya?"

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Sehun, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Matahari bersinar sangat terik saat itu, membuat Sehun yang memang selalu bersinar bertambah bersinar. Aku baru saja ingin meledeknya dengan berkata bila ia menyilaukanku, sampai tiba-tiba ia terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polosnya, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia ikut menolehkan kepala, lalu menatapku heran. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan salah satu lenganku yang diletakkan di atas tembok pembatas itu, lalu tersenyum meledek, "Kau ternyata memang kekasih yang baik."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Aku menunjuk kotak makan plastik yang berserakkan di lantai, lalu kotak susu yang kuletakkan di sebelahku.

"Kemarin kau mentraktirku makanan, lalu membayar tiket bioskop. Bahkan sekarang kau juga membayar makan siangku."

"Ah, masalah itu," Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Aku bahkan dapat melihat wajahnya sedikit merona, walau sepertinya ia tidak menyadari hal itu. "Kita, kan, sepasang kekasih. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya bila melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak ada yang percaya bila kita sepasang kekasih."

Sehun terdiam, tatapan matanya kosong. Aku menatapnya, merasa sedikit tidak enak karena kalimat yang baru aku katakan. Aku hanya berniat bercanda, tapi mungkin ia menganggapku serius?

Namun aku mencoba mengabaikannya, lagipula Sehun seharusnya tahu bila aku memang hanya bercanda.

Namun keheningan yang menyelimuti kami terlalu canggung, dan hal itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku memang terbiasa berada ditengah-tengah keramaian, dan hal itu membuatku kurang menyukai keheningan. Apalagi keheningan _awkward_ yang mencekam seperti ini.

"Luhan _hyung_," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang berada di bawah, mereka mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kurasa kita semakin terkenal karena selalu bersama-sama."

Polos. Aku tertawa karena perkataannya yang entah mengapa selalu terdengar polos di telingaku. Ia menatapku dengan lugu, "Benar, kan?"

"Ya," sahutku. Aku kembali menopang kepalaku dengan salah satu lenganku. "Tapi aku kurang menyukainya."

"Kau tidak menyukai perempuan?"

Sehun tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.. Kurasa beberapa dari mereka kurang mengerti dunia yang sebenarnya. Kau mengerti maksudku? Mereka selalu ingin sesuatu yang sempurna, sedangkan tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini,"

"Aku ingin seseorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Entah kesempurnaan atau ketidak sempurnaanku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Matahari yang bersinar membuat matanya nampak berkilau. Seperti orang yang dihipnotis, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bukankah itu aneh?

Terutama ketika ia tersenyum. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa seperti menggelitik perutku, dan sesuatu yang aneh itu terasa menyenangkan. Belum lagi dengan jantungku yang mempompa darah terlalu cepat, membuatku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang bisa menerimamu karena ketidak sempurnaanmu."

Aku tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mulai berpikir, apakah ia juga merasa sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perutnya saat aku tersenyum? Apakah darahnya juga terpompa terlalu cepat oleh jantungnya?

Pertanyaanku memang saat aneh. Namun pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja saat senyumnya semakin melebar karena melihatku tersenyum. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku.. atau mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihatnya tersenyum?

"Terimakasih," kataku tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat senang mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu."

Dalam hati aku berharap Sehun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku bila ia tidak melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Namun Sehun terus saja menatapku seperti itu, membuat jantungku terus mempompa darah dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku, dan yang kulihat adalah sesuatu di atas alisnya. Apakah itu debu? Atau tanda lahir?

Tanganku memang menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba saja anggota tubuhku yang satu itu terangkat, mencoba menyentuh sesuatu di atas alis Sehun. Saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun yang lembut, nafasku seolah berhenti. Matahari yang menyinari Sehun terlihat semakin bersinar, dan mataku seolah buta.

Wajah Sehun semakin mendekat, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mataku terbelalak, dan tiba-tiba saja–

"Luhan!"

Suara khas milik Jongin itu membuat diriku dan Sehun sama-sama tersentak. Aku segera membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Jongin baru masuk membuka pintu atap dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku pelajaranku.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di perpustakaan," sahutnya. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya. Aku memeluknya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup karena tadi hampir berciuman dengan Sehun.

"_Aigoo_, terimakasih Jongin! Kau memang penyelamat hidupku!"

"_Ya_! Kau kenapa sih?!"

Jongin memaksa melepaskan pelukan bodohku itu, namun aku melakukan yang sebaliknya. Aku mempererat pelukan itu, hingga aku dan Jongin sama-sama tidak bisa bernafas.

"Luhan _hyung_."

Panggilan tersebut dingin, dan membuatku terkejut. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku, lalu mendapati Sehun kini sudah berdiri di dekat kami. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, ia menatapku dan Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu namanya berselingkuh."

Baik aku dan Jongin sama-sama kikuk karena pernyataan Sehun itu. Aku menggaruk tengkukku, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Kau dengar itu? Selingkuh itu bukan hal yang baik!"

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita tidak boleh berselingkuh. Kau mengerti?"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah!" aku berseru dan mendorongnya keluar dari atap. Setelah memastikan pintu atap tertutup, aku kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tatapan pemuda tinggi itu masih tajam, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Se–hun?"

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menjauhi diriku.

Apa ia cemburu?

_Hah_. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Untuk apa Sehun merasa cemburu? Lagipula beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan Sehun, jadi tidak mungkin ia merasa cemburu. Aku sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Sehun," panggilku sekali lagi. Ia masih tidak menoleh. Aku mendesah, karena sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke kelas, sedangkan banyak sekali yang ingin kubicarakan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berseru sekali lagi sebelum aku kembali ke kelas.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus ikut latihan memanah. Aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat sekolah!"

Dengan itu, aku segera pergi dari atap.

.

.

Aku mendengus kesal. Berkali-kali aku memeriksa jam tanganku, memastikan Sehun agar segera datang.

Kini aku merasa sangat menyesal karena berkata akan menunggu Sehun di taman ini. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bila akan banyak pasangan kekasih disini. Di belakangku, ada sepasang kekasih yang saling berbisik dan tertawa tidak jelas. Di sebelahku, ada sepasang kekasih yang saling menyuapi. Belum lagi ada juga kekasih yang sedang berciuman, seolah tidak sadar bila ini tempat umum.

Apakah mereka sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depanku yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian seperti seorang idiot?

"Luhan _hyung_!"

Tersenyum, aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan mendapati Sehun yang berlari ke arahku. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan hal itu saja cukup membuatku merasa lega. Mengingat sikap dinginnya saat kami terakhir kali bertemu di atap tadi siang.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanyaku saat Sehun sudah duduk di sebelahku. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyibukkan diri dengan tali sepatunya yang copot.

"Lumayan," jawabnya singkat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

Sepertinya Sehun memang tipe pemuda yang peka, "Aku menyesal memilih tempat ini. Kau lihat saja."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mengitari taman. Lalu tertawa kecil, "Kenapa?"

"Terlalu banyak pasangan kekasih disini," aku tidak sadar bila aku sedang mengerucutkan bibirku. "Pasangan kekasih yang bodoh."

"Bukankah kita salah satu dari mereka?" gumam Sehun polos. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu tertawa.

"Tapi kita tidak bodoh, Sehunnie."

"Sama saja, _hyung_."

Aku tertawa. Momen-momen saat bersama Sehun memang merupakan hal yang paling kusukai. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa ada kesenangan sendiri bila sedang bersama Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa nyaman dengannya, walaupun kami tidak sedang berbicara apapun.

Aku memang terbiasa dengan keramaian dan tidak menyukai keheningan yang canggung. Tapi keheningan yang hangat dan nyaman seperti ini ketika bersama dengan Sehun adalah hal yang paling kusukai.

Sehun berkata sesuatu yang lucu, membuatku tertawa dan memukul lengannya pelan. Dan, sial. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Kali ini ada matahari senja yang berwarna oranye menyinarinya, membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, lagi.

Lebih bodohnya, tiba-tiba saja aku memejamkan mata.

Aku tahu aku sedang menantikan ciuman. Dan aku mulai berpikir, seberapa banyak mantan kekasih Sehun yang juga memejamkan mata seperti ini? Apakah Sehun menciumnya? Apakah jantung mereka juga berdebar seperti milikku saat ini? Ataukah jantung Sehun yang berdebar?

Mataku yang terpejam membuatku tidak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Intinya, ketika aku membuka mata, aku merasakan mata Sehun sedang menatapku dengan teduh. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Tapi tidak dengan bibir kami, walaupun jaraknya hanya tersisa sedikit.

Semenjak bersama Sehun, aku selalu bertanya. Pertanyaanku yang penasaran tentang perasaan Sehun selalu saja bertambah tanpa diriku sadari. Seperti hari ini. Berapa banyak pertanyaan yang sudah kupikirkan? Kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu tentang perasaan Sehun?

Ini memang pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Darah yang dipompa terlalu cepat oleh jantung, sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perut, lalu terhipnotis hanya karena sebuah pandangan mata. Atau perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang selalu menyelimuti diriku saat sedang bersama Sehun. Rasa senang hanya karena melihat senyum Sehun atau suara tawanya yang pelan itu.

Aku yang terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, tidak sadar bila bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirku. Aku yang terlalu sibuk berbicara pada diri sendiri tidak sadar bila aku sedang berciuman dengan Sehun.

Tunggu. Aku dan Sehun sedang–

–_berciuman_?

.

.

* * *

a/n: **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** buat kalian semua yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan baca ff ini. Kalian itu yang terbaik huhu. Maaf banget buat chap ini sama chap sebelumnya yang kurang panjang atau kedikitan, itu karena aku juga buatnya dalam waktu yang mepet dan terburu-buru(?). Sekarang aku udah di kelas terakhir dan bentar lagi aku bakal ujian.. masih tahun depan sih /dihajar. Cuman kan aku juga butuh banyak persiapan huhu. Tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk membuat chap depan lebih panjang lagi.

Sebenarnya chap ini udah selesai dari kemarin, cuma kemarin aku gak sempet buat baca ulang dan ngedit. Aku juga buatnya tengah malem huhu jadi sekarang baru aku edit deh. Nah, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian di review ouo

**Q**: Luna itu gimana sih? Dia mau balikkan sama Sehun?  
**A**: Gak begitu juga sih. Cuma si Luna mungkin mau menggoda Sehun (?) Gahaha-_-

**Q**: Sehun suka Luna?  
**A**: Sehun itu tuh masih galau antara Luhan dan Luna.. Namanya mirip-mirip sih

**Q**: Sebenarnya alasan Luhan diputusin pacarnya itu sifat atau wajahnya?  
**A**: Ehem. Jadii, pacarnya Luhan mutusin dia karena sifat Luhan gak selaras sama wajahnya. Wajah Luhan itu perfect, dan pacarnya juga mau Luhan punya sifat yang perfect. Sedangkan gaada yang sempurna, kan, di dunia ini?

**Q**: Nanti ada orang ketiga gak? Si Luhan mau gak break sama Sehun?  
**A**: Lihat saja ke depannya ya x)

**Q**: Kenapa Sehun takut jatuh cinta sama Luhan?  
**A**: Karena menurut Sehun, Luhan itu tuh cuma main-main sama dia. Pea banget kan si Sehun? ;_;

Sekiaan. Rasanya aku kayak lagi ngerjain tugas essay di sekolah, huhu. Aku takut a/n ini kepanjangan, jadi saya tutup saja pembicaraan ini (?). Sekali lagi, terimakasih!

.

**_Review? x)_**


End file.
